I hate you but I love you
by Kankurolover88
Summary: It's another Naruto and Sasuke story and I hope you all like it...the first time I wrote it it was a lot shorter but then my friend told me I couldn't leave the ending like that so I wrote more but both ending she didn't like so :P but she loved my story


Naruto tossed and turned uncomfortably in his bed, not knowing what to do next. He questioned his thoughts, himself and his feelings that he was feeling for his team-mate.

The blonde ninja couldn't take it anymore , he threw open the sheets and rushed to his feet. His heart was beating swiftly as drops formed on his palms, from the nerves that all came out at once.

The fox boy grabbed the doorknob and opened his hotel room door quickly. His toes curled together as he tip toed to the second door down the hall. Sasuke's room.

He pressed his ear tightly against the door. Nut he heard nothing. He placed his hand on the doorknob thinking so hard if he should walk in or not. But as Naruto turned the doorknob the cocoons in Naruto's stomach burst into large butterflies. His hand slipped off the doorknob and he turned around walked back towards his room. Naruto opened his door but before he went back into his room he glances at Sasuke's room door and said…

"Good-night Sasuke, I love you…" Naruto whispered as he closed his door behind him.

Sasuke sat up in his bed rapidly as he could have swore someone was at his door.

"Naruto…" Sasuke muttered to himself as he pushed his blanket off his body.

He got up and opened his door, but there was nothing, he looked down the hall as he then tip toed to Naruto's room but how was to nervous to knock. The dark haired ninja disappointed in himself walked softly back to his room .

/I'm always the tough one, I'm always the one that can just do it and not feel nervous or scared. I'm the only one that…that…gets confused when your around…/ Sasuke closed the door and jumped back into his bed.

They both laid in their beds, as they thought of each other.

/Sasuke why do you have to make me feel this way? Why do you have to make my heart beat so fast when you walk into a room? With just one look I melt…God how I wish I could tell you that I love you but I can't…/ Naruto turned to his side then pulled his shirt off over his head.

Naruto's mind was all wrapped up into thoughts of Sasuke, his way, his personality, his…his body. The blonde ninja's hand wondered down his body, over his tight stomach down across the top of his pants and then the whole way. He grabbed his member and he rubbed the tip of it, his thumb moved around the opening of his member. Naruto moved his hand up and down, he started slow but as he thought of all the things he wanted to do to Sasuke he began to rub harder and faster around his length.

"Oh God Sasuke!" Naruto moaned "This feels so good…faster, faster oh God don't stop!"

Naruto gave one last, long stroke as shivers went threw his body, he cummed, and it was all over his blankets.

His body tired and weak laid emotionless on the bed, he should feel happy and satisfied but he didn't, it just made him want Sasuke more, made him feel so empty and alone inside.

The fox boy let out a sigh and pulled his pillow roughly against his face.

"SASUKE, SASUKE! HOW DARE YOU!" tears rolled down as he screamed "I HATE YOU! HEAR THAT I HATE YOU SASUKE!" he yelled into the pillow but then moved the pillow from his face and whispered to himself… "But do I ever love you…"

Sasuke stud outside the blonde's door as a tar hit the doorknob.

"Naruto…I don't hate you, I could never, I'm in love with you, I'm yours forever and always, to bad you'll never know…"

Sasuke turned around and walked towards his room. Emotions were bubbling they were all over the place.

Naruto heard a noise and opened his door.

"Sasuke wait!"

"What is it Naruto?" he asked, as his back was facing Naruto. He was crying and no one needed to know he was weak, especially Naruto….

"What? Why? Where are you going?"

"To my room why?"

"Just asking…I heard something outside my door and I don't know, I was hoping it was you…" Naruto said as he walked up closed to the Uchiha.

Sasuke could feel Naruto's breath on the back of his neck.

As his warm breath brushed passed his neck Sasuke closed his eyes and enjoyed the closeness.

/Naruto God I love you, I just want to tell you so bad/

"Why were you outside my door?" Naruto asked.

"I wasn't, your imagining things."

"Sasuke, come on, tell me."

Sasuke turned around, his puffy red eyes looked at Naruto.

"Because I heard you scream my name then I heard three words I didn't want to hear."

/oh no, he heard me saying that I love him…God Naruto why can't you keep your mouth closed./

Naruto's heart fell from his chest all the way to his feet.

"But I do Sasuke, I can't help it, it's just the way I feel."

Sasuke didn't want to here that or anything else this blonde had to say…

"Well I'm sorry, that…I'm not what you want!"

Sasuke walked towards his room was he wiped away the tears.

"Naruto you might hate me, but I want you to know that I love…. That I hate you too!"

Sasuke closed his door disappearing from Naruto's view but not until he looked at Naruto with a glance of hatred.

Naruto stud alone in the hall confused and wondering what happened. His tears started up against but he just did the same thing…disappeared in his room…


End file.
